


Дерек 2.0

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек версия два ноль, улучшенная и исправленная, появился на пороге его лофта в три часа пополудни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерек 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> для боя

Дерек версия два ноль, улучшенная и исправленная, появился на пороге его лофта в три часа пополудни, когда сам Дерек заканчивал просматривать новости и отказался от попыток подбить счета так, чтобы выкроить деньги на покупку новой машины. Ему нравилось жить обычной, скучной для любого другого человека жизнью, пусть даже это и подразумевало собой почти полное исключение контактов с людьми, которых он раньше мог назвать своей стаей. Или приятелями, хотя даже это слово было слишком сильным для того, чтобы описать связывающие его отношения со Скоттом и остальными.

Так что когда в дверь постучали, Дерек посчитал, что к нему явился хозяин дома, собирающий деньги за аренду. Для такого разрушенного места драл он безбожно много, но зато не задавал лишних вопросов и закрывал глаза на то, в каком состоянии иной раз возвращался домой Дерек.

У гостя не было своего особого запаха, который был присущ почти каждому. Словно у него избирательно заложило нос, и он не мог определить, чем именно пах человек, стоящий на пороге его дома. Дерек, возможно, и не стал бы открывать, если бы это не было бесполезно – те его посетители, которых он видеть не хотел, не стали бы долго ждать. А каждый раз ставить новую дверь было слишком накладно.

За дверью обнаружился он сам. Ну, точнее, некто, как две капли похожий на него, если не брать в расчет, что у Дерека версии два ноль не было в глазах настороженного ожидания беды. Он вообще выглядел, как парень, только вышедший с вечеринки и случайно зашедший к соседям. Никакой тревоги или напряжения, только чуть виноватая открытая улыбка, которая так странно смотрелось на его лице.

\- Парень, - его двойник смущенно пожал плечами. – Клянусь Богом, тут такая смешная история с парой-тройкой заклинаний… 

Хах. По крайней мере, Дерек знал, почему чутье подвело его так внезапно. Трудно было определить свой собственный запах, к которому он привык настолько, что не выделял его посреди букета остальных.

*

Хейл – Дерек решил хотя бы про себя называть его так – не врал. Его сердце не сбилось с ритма ни на одном моменте немного запутанного повествования, во время которого он съел все его – их – любимое печенье, которое только смог обнаружить на кухне. В том мире, откуда он пришел, тоже был доктор Дитон, и там тоже было необходимо в точности следовать его инструкциям, чтобы не попасть в беду. Хейл, чьей самой большой неприятностью в жизни, похоже, была поломка любимой машины, махнул на это рукой и уже спустя пару часов очутился в знакомом и одновременно таком чужом городе.

\- Не могу поверить, что закусочная у Бэна закрылась, - сетовал Хейл, непривычно раскачивая ногой под столом. – Я обожаю их бургеры, не представляю, как ты выживаешь без них.

Старина Бэн, как помнил Дерек, собрал все свои вещи сразу после пожара, посчитав, что это дурной знак, раз уж в последний раз семейство Хейлов заходило именно к нему, и перебрался в соседний город. Дерек бывал там после возвращения в Бикон Хиллз, но это оказалось слишком болезненным – словно он вернулся в то время, когда родители все еще были живы. Да и Бэн, еще больше раздавшийся вширь, не узнал его.

У этого Хейла семья все еще была жива; только Лора собрала вещи и по-бунтарски сбежала в Нью-Йорк, где встретила парня своей мечты и успела родить ему двойню. Этот Хейл встретил Кейт Арджент и не назначил ей свидание, потому что в тот момент уже встречался с замечательной девушкой Пейдж. И не было ничего дурного в том, что она была человеком – в конце концов, она приняла его таким, какой он был. И даже после того, как они расстались, Пейдж оставалась его близким другом, способным поддержать его в любой ситуации.

Этот Хейл был бетой, и его глаза все еще отливали золотом, когда он испытывал сильные эмоции. 

Дерек почти сразу возненавидел его.

*

В отличие от знакомых ему людей.

*

Каким-то образом, именно его стали называть Хейлом, хотя раньше ни Скотт, ни Стайлз не обращались к нему иначе, как по имени. Он стал Хейлом, тогда как его имя было передано кому-то лучше и дружелюбнее. Кому-то, сумевшему очаровать юную мисс Мартин так, что она благосклонно согласилась потратить часть своего драгоценного времени на то, чтобы вместе с Дитоном отыскать возможность вернуть Дерека два ноль в его идеальный мир.

Он успел обсудить со Скоттом какой-то местный колледж, в который ходил после того, как закончил школу и не хотел уезжать далеко от семьи. И Скотт внимательно слушал его, словно мнение этого Дерека, которого он знал без пяти минут час, было для него важнее того, с кем он пару раз делил врагов и смертельно опасные ситуации. Но, в конце концов, Скотту, как и любому другому человеку, было гораздо интереснее с кем-то, кто мог нормально поддерживать любой разговор и обсуждать новинки кинопроката.

Даже Стайлз, подвергавший сомнению каждого, не смог устоять, когда его завлекли в разговор, касающийся комиксов. Хейл всей душой поддерживал Марвел и не мог понять, почему Стайлз так отчаянно защищает ДиСи. Они спорили на повышенных тонах, но при этом получали от своих пререканий настоящее удовольствие; Дерек никогда и подумать не мог, что они со Стайлзом могут обсуждать что-то кроме ситуаций, требующих их совместного вмешательства. 

Да что там говорить – никто из них раньше добровольно не провел бы с ним и полдня, а сейчас они собирались выбраться с ближайшую закусочную, чтобы поужинать и проветриться. Хотя, стоило внести поправку – с ним они до сих пор и не подумали бы остаться дольше, чем от них того бы требовалось.

А вот Хейл был другим делом. С Хейлом они ушли, даже не потрудившись спросить, не захватить ли на обратном пути что-нибудь для Дерека.

Он на самом деле хотел бы быть задетым этим.

*

На третий день ничего не изменилось, если, конечно, не учитывать того, что теперь в его лофте всегда был кто-то из стаи Скотта, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что это было каким-никаким, а нарушением территории. Хейл ничего не говорил по этому поводу; вообще, новость о том, что в этом мире он практически круглый сирота, он перенес на удивление спокойно – ведь его собственная семья была жива и ожидала его там, в какой-то из параллельных реальностей.

Стайлз приходил от этого в восторг. Он вообще смотрел на Хейла чересчур восхищенно, и Дерека это выводило из себя. Он словно смотрел на собственное отражение, преломленное и улучшенное, окруженное друзьям, и понимал, что у него самого этого никогда не будет.

Он никогда не смог бы так легко открыться незнакомым ему людям и сразу же расположить их к себе. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в том, что этот Хейл не угрожал ни им, ни их друзьям, как делал это Дерек, и этот Хейл не был косвенно виновен в смерти двух их друзей (и всей своей семьи).

Проще говоря, это действительно был Дерек два точка ноль, улучшенная и расширенная версия, и именно ее хотелось приобрести каждому.

\- Хорошие детишки, - сказала эта самая версия после того, как им удалось, наконец, всех выпроводить. – Я даже подумать не мог сблизиться с ними. Наверное, стоит наверстать упущенное, когда вернусь. Ты просто счастливчик.

\- Просто охуенный, блядь, везунчик, - согласился Дерек, с шумом захлопнув книгу, которую читал весь день. – Окруженный верными друзьями и любящей семьей.

Сочувствия в своих собственных глазах он выдержать не мог, потому попросту сбежал на улицу, захватив с собой только бумажник и ключи. Безымянным красоткам в барах было плевать на его проблемы с доверием и скорее жалкое, чем опасное прошлое – они любили его за умелые руки и способность трахаться без устали. Ни одна из них не лезла к нему в душу, а именно этого Дереку и хотелось.

Он был достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы суметь прожить одному.

*

\- Хейл, - с порога кивнул ему Стайлз и нетерпеливо заглянул за плечо, пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-то в сумраке лофта. – Где твоя лучшая половина?

Дерек молча посторонился, пропуская его внутрь. Хейл был на кухне, решив побаловать их оладьями собственного приготовления, и раз уж в лофте с некоторых пор был слишком много людей, готовил он едва ли не на маленькую армию.

Стайлз приветственно хлопнул его по плечу, заработав в ответ белозубую улыбку, и принялся помогать Хейлу, не спрашивая, что тому нужно. Они работали слаженно и синхронно, обмениваясь ничего не значащими репликами, и Дерек почувствовал себя лишним, как никогда раньше.

Возможно, дело было в том, что Стайлз его интересовал чуть больше, чем следовало бы. Он замечал длинные ресницы и не по-мальчишечьи пухлые губы, широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Все то, на что в Калифорнии непринято обращать внимание у кого-то младше восемнадцати лет, если вы, конечно, не планируете попасть за решетку. Но иногда Дерек позволял себе задуматься над тем, что могло бы быть, если бы он все же решился проявить к Стайлзу интерес, а тот каким-то чудом ответил взаимностью.

По крайней мере, он получил свой ответ. Теперь он знал, каково это могло бы быть; а еще он знал, что это могло произойти лишь с кем-то, кардинально отличающимся от него. С кем-то не сломанным и способным проявлять нормальные человеческие чувства. Проще говоря, Дерек пролетал. 

Это было неприятнее, чем он ожидал. По ощущениям – чуть лучше, чем осознание того, что Лору убил их собственный дядя, но гораздо хуже, чем стальная труба, пробивающая его насквозь. Гораздо, гораздо хуже.

*

\- В чем твоя проблема? – когда Хейл хмурился, они становились неотличимо похожими, словно Дерек смотрелся в обычное, не искривленное зеркало. – Ты самый отвратительный альфа из всех, кого я видел. Не могу поверить, что ты ничему не научился у мамы.

\- Я научился у нее тому же, чему и ты. Я научился быть бетой, - Дерек хотел свалить еще до начала этого разговора, сразу же за Стайлзом, но не успел. – Может быть, закончим разговор?

\- Ты только это и делаешь, каждый раз. Сбегаешь, оставляя меня на своих друзей, и…

\- Потому что им нужен ты, а не я, - злые слова вырвались сами по себе, и Дерек просто не мог остановиться. Он слишком устал и запутался, чтобы держать все в себе, и еще его душила зависть, которую, как он думал раньше, он уже разучился испытывать. – У тебя есть семья, которая ждет твоего возвращения. Вокруг меня же кучка подростков, которые забывают обо мне, даже если мы находимся в одной комнате. У них ведь есть ты. 

По крайней мере, Хейл молчал.

\- И Стайлз, ты знаешь, я в жизни не думал, что увижу, как он смотрит на меня с восхищением. И ты должен оценить всю иронию – я действительно этого никогда не увижу. Не после того, как он познакомился с тобой.

\- Скулишь, как сучка.

\- Что.

\- Ты скулишь, как сучка. Находишь себе оправдания, чтобы не пробовать жить дальше. И знаешь, я, пожалуй, познакомлюсь со Стайлзом поближе, когда вернусь к себе. Держу пари, он будет этому рад. 

Дерек его ударил, впечатал кулак в подбородок, который видел в отражении каждый день своей жизни, и почувствовал от этого необыкновенное удовлетворение. Такое, что едва ли не пропустил удар под дых. Они дрались молча и сосредоточенно, не выпуская когтей, и не обращали никакого внимания на то, что ссадины затягивались почти мгновенно; Дерек чувствовал облегчение, избивая кого-то, похожего на него, и почти не был удивлен, видя отражение этого облегчения в глазах Хейла.

\- Ты долбоеб, - отплевывая кровь, сообщил ему Хейл. У него был оторван рукав футболки. – Он только и делает, что ищет во мне тебя.

Дерек лежал на полу, уставившись в потолок, и не хотел спорить. Его голова была чиста и ясна, как никогда раньше. Это был его мир, к которому он уже давно привык. Версия два ноль все равно бы здесь не прижился.

*

Дитону все же удалось понять, что именно натворил Хейл, чтобы помочь нейтрализовать действие этого проклятия. Он исчез на двадцать третий день своего пребывания здесь, успев на прощание обнять каждого из них, даже сопротивлявшегося изо всех сил Дерека.

Все вернулось на круги своя, если не считать того, что теперь у него дома стало еще более одиноко, чем было до того. Дерек и подумать раньше не мог, что такое в принципе возможно.

*

Стайлз появился на пороге его дома в семь часов пополудни, держа в руках пакет с бургерами от Бэна. Дерек все еще был способен различать их запах – даже спустя столько лет.

\- Твоя лучшая половина созналась, что ты любишь их, - сказал Стайлз, помахав у него пакетом перед носом, точно пропуском. – Решил, что ты не откажешься разделить со мной ужин.

Дерек посторонился, позволяя Стайлзу пройти, и почувствовал, как в груди становится тепло. Стайлз стоял рядом, дожидаясь его, и, похоже, не испытывал по поводу отсутствия улучшенного Дерека никаких особых чувств. 

\- Тебе надо научиться говорить, чувак, - сокрушенно сказал Стайлз, достав из кухонного шкафчика две тарелки. – Теперь никто не сможет отвлекать от тебя, позволяя тебе заниматься самоедством в уголке. В твою жизнь пришла эра Стайлза! 

*

\- Я не могу быть им, - сказал Дерек посреди нового фильма о человеке-пауке. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

\- Тебе и не надо.

Они держались за руки, словно подростки в кинотеатре, и сердце Стайлза билось ровно и звучно, вторя его собственному.

*

Стайлз не прекратил ошиваться у него дома, как и остальные, хотя Дерек так и не сумел стать своей второй версией, да и вряд ли у него это когда-нибудь получилось бы.

Им хватало его.


End file.
